Story:Starship Challenger/The Slaughter of Altair IV/Act Five
ACT FIVE FADE IN EXT-SPACE Challenger is docked at Starbase Two. TAYLOR'S (VO) Captain's Starlog Supplemental. We've driven off the Romulan forces from Altair IV, but not before we suffered heavy losses we must remember those who were lost and not going to continue the battles against the Romulans till we win. INT-C Deck Airlock John escorts Kyle to the airlock. JOHN Kyle I know that you must hate me right now still but you are a great friend and you need to know that I am here for you man. Kyle rolls his eyes. KYLE (Scoffs) I am still mad at you but thanks for saving me and the Jamestown crew. Martin inputs commands into the console and the airlock door opens and Kyle walks into it and the door closes as Martin sighs and leaves. EXT-SPACE The Jamestown departs from the Starbase and leaps into warp. INT-KYLE'S QUARTERS Kyle puts the chip into the console and inputs commands into the console and it shows Kyle Romulan technical schematics and a new Romulan Warbird more powerful then the current designs as Kyle is shocked by this. CUT TO: INT-CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM Door chimes. TAYLOR (looks at door) Comes. Door opens and Doctor Carlson walks in holding a padd. CARLSON (hands PADD to Taylor) Here's a full causality list, we've lost thirteen of the crew, twenty two injured, several critical. TAYLOR (puts PADD down, rubs her temples) Thirteen that's brutal. Door chimes. TAYLOR Come. The door opens and Commander Martin walks into the ready room. MARTIN We've got word from the Endeavour Captain Shea is dead his injuries were to severe their chief medical officer did everything he could to save him but the Captain's wounds were too severe to repair. Com beeps Taylor presses the com panel on her desk. TAYLOR (to com) Taylor. SUTHERLAND (OC) Captain we've got a problem. They walk to the door as Captain Taylor presses the door panel and they leave the ready room. CUT TO INT-BRIDGE Repair teams are repairing the damage from the battle as Captain Taylor, Commander Martin and Doctor Carlson walk out of the ready room. TAYLOR (to Sutherland) Report? Sutherland gets up from the Captain's Chair and heads to her console. SUTHERLAND (to Taylor) The Andorian fleet has received word from the Imperial Guard to fall back to their homeworld. Viewer shows the Andorian fleet leaves the fleet at the Starbase and leaps into warp, Martin looks at his console. MARTIN (off his console) Uh, Marcia the Tellarite fleet is also leaving the fleet as well heading back to their space. Viewer shows the Tellarite fleet leaves the United Earth Fleet as well. TAYLOR (Confused) what the hell is going on, Marie get me Starfleet Command I need to speak with Commodore Archer (to Martin) John you've got the bridge. Taylor walks to the door and presses the panel and walks into her ready room as Commander Martin sits in the Captain's Chair. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Challenger is still docked at the Starbase. INT-BRIDGE/SITUATION ROOM Commander Martin, Ensign Carlson, Ensign Sutherland, Lieutenant Commander T'Shar, Lieutenant Commander Williams, Lieutenant Junior Grade Rubin, and Doctor Carlson are waiting for Captain Taylor, who walked out of her ready room an hour later and stands in front of the table in the front looking at the senior staff. TAYLOR (Sighs) The Andorian and Tellarite governments have withdrawn from the war efforts. The seniors staff are not thrilled. MARTIN (sighs) Why? Taylor paces about. TAYLOR They believe that the severe losses of their forces was too much for them to bare and they'll continuing their support but in non-military aid such as ferrying their ambassadors to and from Earth and Babel, and ferryin wounded to the nearest medical outposts but over then that Earth is now on it's own in this war. EXT-SPACE Challenger undocks from the Starbase and heads out to it's next mission in the war. TAYLOR (V.O.) Captain's personal log supplemental. The Battle of Altair Four was a prryic victory for the Coalition forces, but we're not longer a one unit. With the Vulcan's, Andorians, and Tellarite forces withdrawn from the fighting and have gone to non-military aid I'm not sure if this war can be won now. (End of Act Five, Fade out, Ending Credits)